Dribbles
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: AU Old story A story about HS. A handsome Demon and a beautiful Girl, and a green eyed monster who wants to break them up. Should I continue?


Dribbles--Untitled

"OH Dear god no... Anyone but her!!" Whispers a dark haired girl, she turns to her friend. "Miroku do you see who I…"

"Yeah come one lets go." Miroku, a dark haired lech of the school, turns his girl friends best friend away from the scene before them. He can see Kagome holding back her tears and escorts her back to the hotel.

"Come on Kagome, you know that it didn't mean anything. Sess-sama loves only you. Why else do you think he has been dating you?" Miroku tries to calm the girl who is now shaking in his arms.

"Let me call San-chan, I am sure she could help us out…" Miroku looks for his phone. Not noticing that the girl he was helping is now running into the elevators and pressing buttons.

"KAGOME!!" Miroku yells as the doors shut on his face. Sighing, he hangs up the phone and shakes his head. 'I sure hope that Sess-sama knows what he is doing.' Miroku leaves the hotel to find the others from their group.

While in the elevator Kagome's phone goes off with 'Madonna's Strike a pose'. She chooses to pick it up while trying to catch her breath.

"Kag's here Jak, whats up?" Kagome whimpers.

"Kag's? Whats wrong? What has happened? I call to see whats going on since I had to work and I hear you in tears." Jak says over the phone.

"Nothing happened….Wait that's not true. Sess-**_SAMA _**has decided that I was not worth being his girl friend any more. I and Miroku caught him and Kagura kissing at a local bar." Kag's cries softly. "I need to get out of CA please could you and Bank come and get me? I…I am leaving him and his house. If I stay I know that he will try and talk me out of going. Or someone else would."

"Sure Kags, anything for you. Be ready and out front of the hotel…no wait, get to the roof. That way incase anyone sees us and chooses to tell ol' Ice Prince." Bank says quietly after wrestling the phone away from Jak. "We will send Tashio whats going on and ask him to pack up your stuff and have Hojo-san pick it up by the end of the week. That way you don't have to deal with what might happen at the house. So have you thought about where you're gonna live? What you're gonna do?"

"I was thinking of living with you guys for a while? Please Bank, you know that Sesshomaru-Sama would never look for me there." Kagome pleads quietly as she is now in her room packing up.

"No problem Kagome, you are an angel. For you to be treated like this is not right, he should have at least told you he was gonna dump you." Bank growls quietly. "We will be there in a few minutes. Be ready."

"I already am. I am gonna take only my small bag now and have the rest sent home via the hotel." Kagome sadly sighs.

"Don't worry little Sister. Your big brothers will make sure everything is once again right with your world." Jak says as the boys hang up.

As Kagome starts up the final set of stairs her phone rings once more. This time its 'Close to you', however this time she refuses to pick it up. Infact, once Kagome reaches the roof she moves to the edge of the building. She looks down and smiles sadly at the lights and blitz of Los Angles. Making sure it is the dark side of the build she drops the phone as it once more rings. Again it's the same song as it has been since she hung up with her now new brothers.

Bank and Jak land near her as they hear the ring tone and look from one to the other. As they see the tears falling from Kagome's eyes. They know it will be a long time before she is healed enough to talk to the Dog-Demon once more.

Turning to her new family, Kagome looks at them. "Let's go."

Unknown to the sad girl child, she was being watched by someone. He was fallowing her from the bar with a grin.

He mumbles under his breath, though not out of ear shot. "About time that Ningen female to leave my master alone. Hehehe should have paid Kagura to kiss him earlier. Maybe they will get together …" Jaken is suddenly hanging from a clawed hand.

"And just who are you hoping to get together toad?" Shippo, stands before him. Gulping the Toad watches the Fox demon.

"Ah… No body you know, kit." Jaken tries to lie. Shippo's emerald eyes flash red.

"Don't lie to me toad. Wait, don't tell me. You are trying to break up Sesshomaru and Kagome, AGAIN?!" Shippo roars. Dam toad should be fried up with a lot of grease.

"It's too late. IT'S DONE. She has left the master with the two other men. Wait till I tell my Master of her treachery." Jaken squeals in delight.

"Oh no you don't, however, this might just prove that Sesshomaru does care for her more that most would think. Hmmm… Now where to put you." Shippo looks around and sees a trash bin. Yeah that will work.

He puts Jaken in the trash, and seals it with fox magic to make sure it stays shut until everything has come to pass.

"I hope Okasan forgives me for what I am about to do." Shippo sighs.

NEXT MORNING--Chapter 1

Sango is running around the room she was supposed to share with her Best friend and sister. Looking around all she can see is Rin getting ready for practice.

"Hey, Rin have you seen Kagome? I haven't seen her since last night when we were getting ready for dinner." Sango asks as she finishes getting ready.

"Umm…No Sango, actually I have not seen her. Though I know Sess-sama is looking for her. He has tried to call her most of the night." Rin replies.

"Well that's weird. I sent Miroku to get her, and he came back alone." Sango replies thinking, when her phone goes off with a number she doesn't know. Picking up she answers. "Sango Slayer here."

"Hey Sango, how are you doing?" The voice on the line asks quietly.

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sango nearly shouts into the phone.

"I am safe. That's all you need to know. I…I was called back to the school cause of problems that needed my attention." Kagome says.

"Did you tell anyone you were leaving? I mean I was worried about you…Hey…why don't you have your phone? Where are you?!" Sango growls out starting to stress.

"Don't worry, I am safe. I…I just called to let you know and to ask you to ask Shippo to use a Full Body clone to cover for me the next few days. Just keep the clone away from Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome asks, and then gasps. "Oops."

"OOPS? Kagome, the only reason you say oops is because you just let some information….WAIT… Hold up a second. You called Sess-Sama, Sesshomaru-Sama. Oh, shit…did he do something?" Sango now worried and looking over at Rin who is listening in.

"Ask Miroku, he … he knows what has happened." Kagome says quietly.

"Kagome, what happened? What did you see?" Sango looks up as the door opens and Miroku comes in with Shippo, who has red eyes.

"Just ... just do what I ask… I will call when I …when I am once again safe and happy. Bye, Sister." Kagome hangs up.

Sango stares at the phone, and then glares at Miroku. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED MONK?! She was too safe here, and now she is GONE!"

Miroku swallows a gulp and sits down; Shippo does the same next to him.

"What did you want my lovely Sango?" Miroku squeaks.

"WHAT Happened to Kagome? I sent you last night to get her and you come back saying she didn't want to come. What happened?" Sango is getting pissed.

With a sigh Miroku looks from Sango to Rin to Shippo, who nods in agreement. So Miroku tells the group of what he seen and knows of last night. The girls are shocked and surprised. Rin is also angry at her elder brother now. However, it's when Shippo tells his part of the tale that Rin's own eyes flare red with anger of what the little Toad has done.

Looking at his watch, Shippo's stands up and looks at the others. "I assume that Kagome wants a clone for Sess-Sama to not notice that she is gone?" Sango nods and grabs her stuff for practice.

"Well lets go, Shippo make it look like she is in the elevator with us, IF Sess-sama is not too near. However, if he is... make her look like she is heading somewhere else in a hurry." Sango says sighing.

"Wait till I get my hands on that…" Rin mumbles under her breath, "…and then my Elder brother." She growls under her breath. However, she stops when three hands are placed on her shoulders.

"Kagome would not want you hurt or them. It is her choice and well…I think that we should be going. We don't tell ANYONE whats going on. Not even Kikyou or Inu Yasha. If they ask, say she had to get something from her room." Sango says with a tired sigh.

"Everything will work out. I just know it." Miroku says quietly as they enter the elevator; however Sess-Sama is there.

"Well, at least you four will not be late, unlike my brother and his wench." Sess-sama says in his normally cold voice. "Do you know if Kagome is already down there? If not she will be late."

"Uh… No problems Sess-sama, I know she left early for breakfast and said something of meeting us down there." Rin says quietly.

Nodding Sess-sama watches the others seem to be stressed about something. Or up to something. Sess, the white haired god-like man of the Kagome's dreams, wonders where his girlfriend of 4 yrs is at. However, knowing that she is an early riser takes what they say for fact. Though he is worried cause she never answered her phone that night.

Practice and the Truth comes out

All during practice and lunch the clone would fade away or move off when ever Sess-sama or anyone else, save for the four who knew the truth. They tried to head off any questions or comments on her playing and marching. However, due to the clone being of an inferior youkai it was forever off beat. As was its maker.


End file.
